Kagerou Daze (SP version)
by Yoquit07um0to
Summary: "Esto no es un sueño" y reías hasta verme parar de sollozar, cayendo en el sueño para volver a empezar. ¿Esto no tiene final? Van diez años, ¿Seguirás hasta que no sienta nada? Todo tiene un final... Y yo...


¿Qué?, ¿Esperabas una intro que te dejase sin palabras por tan sublime conjugación en las palabras o, en dado caso, de una forma cálida y agradable?

¡Pues adivina!

En efecto; Me vale madres.

De acuerdo, empecemos.

Personajes que "robe" para escribir esto; Kenneth McCormick y Craig Tucker. Los cuales, anteriormente nombrados, son creaciones de Matt Stone y... Y el otro. En pocas palabras; :genius: son de South Park~~ Al igual que eso, la traducción y la canción usada fueron sacadas de una "fandulera" (porque no se como se dice) que hace fandubs en YouTube, nadamas escribe la canción, seguidamente las palabras; "fandub en español" y es la primer opción.

Advertencia, el siguiente contenido que "leerás" cuenta con; ¶.- Muerte de personaje, ¶.- "Posible" (y cuando digo posible es que es en efecto) OoC y ¶.- Un intentó de primer songfic.

Te digo de una buena vez; "Esto lo escribí cuando estaba en pañales.", capta la frase.

* * *

Doce y media de la tarde. Maldición. Siempre tengo que levantarme tarde... Pero eso no tiene importancia, hoy era el día, hoy podría verlo, hoy podría pasar tiempo con él. ¿Me pregunto, cuanto habrá cambiado? Bueno... Ya han pasado unos cuantos años, ocho, ¿quizá? No importa, hoy lo volvería a ver luego de años.

 _Ocurrió alrededor de las 12:30 de la tarde del 15 de_

 _Agosto._

 _El clima era agradable._

 _Y en medio de los rayos enfermizos del sol deslumbrante._

 _Sin tener nada mas que hacer, estaba hablando contigo._

-No lo se, Craig... Supongo, que odio el verano... Pero, ¡me alegra haber podido volver a verte!~ Lo único que pude responder fue levantado el dedo medio de la mano, ocultando (o tratando de ocultar) mi sonrojo con mi chullo, cubriendo apenas mi rostro.

 _"Bueno, ya sabes, como que odio el verano" murmuraste_

 _descaradamente,_

 _Mientras acariciabas a un gato_

-Cállate, pendejo.~ Murmure avergonzado, mientras el empezaba a jugar con el gato y hablaba melosamente.

-Neeee~, que malo eres, Craigie pooh~~ No sirvió, por mas que intentase estoy seguro que descubriría mi sonrojo fuese cual fuese la situación. Esa sonrisa tonta, brillante y cálida, esos estúpidos ojos azules, tan claros como el cielo mismo, si acaso más, y su maldita aura alegre que me hacia sentir... Protegido.

Inconscientemente le devolví la sonrisa, o al menos un poco mas pequeña, pero lo suficiente para que el también se sonrojara.

Supongo, que por eso apretó al gato. Para intentar cubrirse.

 _Ah, mientras perseguías al gato que escapó de ti,_

 _Saltaste frente a un semáforo que cambió su luz a roja_

No lo se, no lo se, ¡No lo se! ¡NO LO SE! Todo era confuso. El solo corrió por el estúpido gato, cuando este escapo, no se si lo ignoro o no lo vio, pero solo paso... Como si nada, ¡Ni siquiera se detuvo ese maldito conductor! Se estrelló, sin sentimiento o piedad, lo arrolló como si él hubiera sido el gato.

 _Cuando de repente, un camión salió de la nada, llevándote_

 _Lejos, mientras_

 _Gritabas._

 _Me ahogaba tu aroma ahora mezclado con la sangre_

 _derramada._

Yo lloro, si, eso, estoy llorando, estoy asustado y temo por su vida. Lo sostengo en mis brazos, no para de sangrar, solo sonríe, como si, indirectamente, me estuviera diciendo: "Déjalo ya, Craig, ambos sabemos que de aquí no pasó a más." ¿Y yo que hago? Grito, lloro, insulto al conductor sin que el este presente (el mal nacido huyo), hipo... Pero no digo nada, no le niego la indirecta, ¿y si me confieso ahora que es mi ultimo momento a su lado? No, ni siquiera eso, no quiero que ni luego de la muerte se entere.

Su sonrisa... Cubierta y manchada de su propio jugo vital, los dientes destrozados. No quiero hablar de sus ojos, ¡No me sacaran las palabras! Porque ni siquiera puedo describir eso.

 _Mientras en la bruma de mentiras, el verano se burlo de mi,_

 _"Esto no es un sueño"_

 _Y así, como el sonido de un grillo siendo molestado, el_

 _Azul claro del verano_

 _Se oscureció_

-"Esto no es un sueño."- Empezó a reír una voz frente a mi.

Claro que no era un sueño. Y caí en la subconsciencia.

 _Desperté en mi cama con el sonido de las manecillas del_

 _Reloj._

 _¿Qué hora es?_

-¡¿Kenny?!...~ Me levante exaltado de la cama, un sueño... ¿Fue un sueño? Si... Quizá y las películas de terror son malas ante de dormir, también pudo ser la emoción de poder ver mañana a... ¡Kenny!

Mire mi teléfono; doce y... Cuatro de la mañana, del catorce de agosto... Curioso, pero innecesario en estos momentos. Solo fue un sueño, Craig, solo fue un sueño... Pero, se sintió tan real, como si de verdad lo hubiese tenido en mis brazos... Y ese tipo, que no paraba de reír, creo que me desmaye o... ¡Para Craig! Solo fue un sueño, muy lúcido y realista, es normal, existen ese tipo de sueños. No fue real.

 _Las manecillas del reloj marcaban más allá de las 12 de la_

 _mañana del 14 de_

 _agosto._

 _Y recordé el molesto ruido de las cigarras_

Me encontré con Kenny en el parque, todo ocurría normal, casi como... En el sueño. Tenía al gato en su regazo, volvió a mencionar que odiaba el verano, ¡Todo como en el sueño!

-Hey, Craig, te noto un poco preocupado, ¿sucede algo?~ Negué, pero él siguió insistiendo, hasta el punto en el que decidí responderle.

-Mira, es que... Siento que... Esto lo pude haber vivido ya. Creo que lo soñé, pero... No se, se sintió muy real.~ Le respondí muy serio, pero de igual forma el me sonrió, alegando que no tenía que preocuparme.

Un sueño es un sueño, Craig...~

 _Pero sabes, es un poco extraño._

 _Ayer tuve un sueño, donde nos vi caminando por el mismo_

 _Parque_

Y cual deja vu de la vida, el gato huyó de nuevo, por unos mili segundos mi mente me recordó el sueño, la manera en la que saltó a la calle por un estúpido animal que de igual forma tiene siete vidas, muy cliché, enserio.

Lo tome del brazo, antes de que siguiera su camino de salvar al animal. -Oye... Vayamos por unos helados, ¿quieres?~Asintió confundido, sus ojos me lo decían: "Actúas muy extraño, Craig." Lo se, lo se, pero lo hago por tu bien.

Empezamos a caminar por la calle, en ese momento un gran alivio me invadió; "No hay mas peligro" me dije, o me engañe.

 _"Deberíamos irnos ahora" en el segundo en el que te bajaste_

 _de la banqueta,_

 _Todas las personas alrededor de nosotros miraron hacia_

 _arriba con la_

 _boca abierta_

Ante mi cara de horror lo vi todo, quise correr y empujarlo, pero un gran terror me invadió, quise gritarle a todo pulmón que se quitara de ese sitio, pero estaba petrificado... Todo es quise, debí o hubiera, pero nunca un; hice.

Contemple como una enorme viga lo atravesaba a la mitad del cuerpo, moliendo, triturando, desconectando, ensangrentado todo a su paso. Todo fue tan surreal que ni siquiera hubiera parecido real, pero lo era, sus gritos, mis gritos, los gritos de las personas a nuestros alrededor me lo decían.

 _Desde el cielo cayó una viga de metal que atravesó_

 _directamente tu cuerpo._

 _El sonido de las campanas de viento y tus gritos_

 _desgarrados, llenan_

 _Los espacios entre los árboles del parque_

Sujete su mano entre las mías, la apreté como si así pensara que no se iba a ir de mi lado, que su alma no viajaría al mundo dónde yacen los muertos... " _Vuelve a la realidad, Craig"_ me dijo mi interior, de igual forma como en el sueño empece a llorar, gritar he hipar, es curioso, no hay ninguna persona a la que culpar para poder insultar.

Sus ojos observaban el cielo, como si estuvieran en una competencia para ver quien era mas hermoso, muy gracioso, porque, aunque estén derramados de sangre, seguirán siendo los mas hermosos de todo sus ojos.

-Ya... Craig, no empecemos... Con cursilerías.~ Es gracioso, de verdad, porque si te pones a pensar, únicamente nos preocupamos por nuestros seres queridos cuando están a segundos de la muerte o en verdadero peligro de la misma

-...~ ¿Que podría contestarle? ¿Qué podría decirle?- Vamos, aguanta, ya viene la ambulancia y te-

-... Pondrás mejor?... Jajaja, ugh...~ Le costaba reír, ya no digamos respirar, creo que apenas y podía hablar.- " _Déjalo ya, Craig... ambos sabemos que de aquí no pasó a más"_ ~ Solté su mano por inercia, era... Exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior.

¿Que era esto? Un sueño no, ¿Qué fue lo anterior? Un sueño tampoco... ¿Que estaba sucediendo? Tan cliché, irónico, mas allá de la imaginación humana, ¡¿Qué diablos era?!

\- " _Esto no es un sueño"_ ~ Y volvió a reír, mientras yo me desmayaba, observando una sonrisa en ambas caras.

 _En esta escena antinatural, el resplandeciente calor se_

 _rió,_

 _"Esto no es un sueño"_

 _Conforme mi visión se veía borrosa, mire tu perfil y_

 _Pensé verte sonreír_

" _Esto no es un sueño"_ repetía hasta el cansancio el verano, siempre riendo luego de decirlo, un círculo vicioso sin final, hiciera lo que hiciera siempre, siempre, moría de una forma u/o otra; aveces aplastado, otras luego de caer de una gran altura... Pero la que mas me dolía... Era cuando lo atropellaban. Era como revivir el primer acontecimiento que me llevo a este circulo, era volver a vivir su primer muerte. Observará la muerte que fuera, siempre dolía si el sonreía o no.

 _Incontables veces he sido deslumbrado por el burlón verano_

 _De esta manera,_

 _El ciclo se ha repentino por décadas. De eso me di cuenta_

 _Hace ya mucho tiempo_

 _"Esto no es un sueño"_ y reías hasta verme parar de sollozar, cayendo en el sueño para volver a empezar. ¿Esto no tiene final? Van diez años, ¿Seguirás hasta que no sienta nada? Todo tiene un final... Y yo lo acabo de encontrar.

 _En este tipo de historia cliché, debe haber un sólo_

 _final._

 _Más allá de este tipo día de verano, tiene que_

 _Existir_

¿Dolerá? Por supuesto ¿Esto acabara aquí? Supondré que es un si ¿Tengo otra opción? A menos que quiera volver a repetir este horrible círculo vicioso, si... Pero no quiero.

" _Aquí vamos"_. Me dijo mi interior. Volvíamos al principio, el comienzo de todo esto. Tome todo el valor que mi gastada mente me dejo, lo vi correr en dirección a la carretera, queriendo alcanzar a ese asqueroso gato. " _Siempre odie a ese gato"._ Corrí hasta alcanzarlo y cambie nuestros lugares, siendo yo al que iban a atropellar... Y así fue.

 _De repente, te empujé a un lado y salte a la calle, y en_

 _Ese momento, un camión_

 _Se estrelló contra mi_

Es glorioso, en serio, por fin podré dejar de verlo morir, es chistoso, soy sincero, ahora que yo muero ni siquiera me confieso ante el, supongo que no quiero que eso le pese. Seré más específico; siento como mi cuerpo se retuerce, entumecido y triturado, observó como su cara de confusión se convierte a una de terror y dolor, es normal, así me paso a mi. Guió mi vista hacia quien, creo y aseguró, es el causante de todo esto.

 _"¿Ya no te carcajeas, porque? ¿Acaso esto tampoco es un sueño? ¡Oh, maravilloso, el verano esta enojado en lugar de eufórico!"_

Me río en mis adentros, soltando una sonrisa burlona y comprensiva.

 _Tus ojos y mi retorcido cuerpo eran como confusas_

 _Reflexiones de la sangre_

 _Que se regó por todos lados._

 _El verano aparentemente molesto jamás volvió a reír_

-¡Craig, resiste! ¡Ya viene la ambulancia!- Aah, es horrible tener que ver su cara de dolor, aun sin que el sea el que vaya a morir, pero... Es muy irónico verlo diciendo las misma cosas que yo le dije en sus momentos.

-Kenny...- Lo llamo y el voltea, aun llorando y conteniendo los sollozos.- ¿Esto es lo que llamarías; un verano normal?- Y así, con mi último aliento, volví a ver esos hermosos ojos, dando por finalizado este espantoso ciclo.

 _Entonces esto podría ser lo que tu llamarías un verano normal._

 _Pero todo eso termino hoy_

Lentamente me incorporé, otra vez ese sueño, otra vez lo veía morir, ya ni siquiera hacia esfuerzo por evitar llorar, solo salía y ya. Cargue a mi gata y empece a acicalarla, mirando hacia la nada, dejando las lagrimas correr de mis ojos azules, ahora rojos, a mis mejillas estancadas en lágrimas.

 _El 14 de agosto, una chica despertó en su cama,_

 _Y ella dijo,_

Sin parar de llorar en silencio, mirando hacia el vacío de mi cuarto, murmure:

 _"He fallado esta vez también",_

 _mientras acariciaba a su gata sola._

Sonreí al pensar en lo que hizo por mi, lo diré hoy y hasta el fin: ' _Odio el verano.'_

 _..._

* * *

Oh, hijo mío. Déjame decirte que, este, apenas es el inicio.


End file.
